Don't hate me
by Aqua279
Summary: This is not a 1 shot anymore because i got bored and decided to make it longer. it's sad so if youdon't like fang then this is a good story for you. but i like fang and i wrote it so blah. if you do like fang, still read it.
1. Fang POV SORTA!

Don't hate me,

By Aqua279

Fan fiction

Fang sat on the ground in front of Max, gasping for breath. As for Max, well she didn't look too happy. He pulled her, by the back of her neck, closer and leaned his sweaty forehead against her chilled one. The world was crumbling around them and the only way to stop it was the bomb strapped to Miss Maximum Ride. He swiftly kissed her shocked lips twice.  
"Don't hate me, please. I know you'll want to, being you, but please don't hate me. I'd never find peace." He whispered, kissing her again and un-strapping the bomb. She tried to stop him, but he was stronger, even on the brink of fainting. His side wound was bleeding profusely and he was short of breath. She hadn't answered his final wish and he would not go without her word, because she was his world. "Max? Answer me."

"I don't know what you're asking that for. As long as you're here with me, I could never hate you, Fang. Just stay here and help me get the flock to safety." She spread her wings, but did not move her head from his. His black wings spread so that he could strap the dangerous bomb to his heaving chest as rocks crumbled.

"When I do this, don't hate me. I know you and I know you'll want to, but please don't. You have to forgive me." He kissed her a final time and backed away. The look on her face was one to kill…and fake. Under the anger was pain and sadness, but understanding. Fang jumped into the air and hit the button. It took a mere five seconds for Max to jump up and grab Angel by the wrist, saving them both. And then Fang was gone from the world forever, hoping that Max wouldn't hate him forever.


	2. Max POV

Don't hate me

Chapter two

Max POV

I was running as fast as I could, but it didn't help. I had a huge bomb strapped to me and the world was crumbling to its core around me. Angel was somewhere behind me and Nudge was with Iggy. I looked up and saw Fang drifting towards the ground. He was hurt. My skin felt cold and clammy and I was bleeding from my head and leg. His side was wet with dark crimson blood. Another machine crushed another house. I cringed, hearing screams and a sickening POP! I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Gazzy yelled in the distance, meaning we were so far losing the battle.

Fang landed in front of me, gasping. His face was gleaming with sweat, though the sun was gone. A gun went off in the background that even made me jump, but Fang was past hearing or feeling much. His usually olive skin was paling as he grabbed the back of my neck roughly pulling me to him. He leaned his sweaty forehead to my chilled one, still breathing hard. Then he kissed my lips, sending shock waves through me even the second time.  
"Don't hate me, please. I know you'll want to, but please don't hate me. I'd never find peace." He gasped, not letting me lean away. I knew what he meant, that he was going to sacrifice himself, but I didn't want to hear it. I closed my eyes, feeling him move his left arm to grab his bleeding side. "Max?" He asked. "Answer me."

I almost sighed, though this was not the time to sigh. I was too exhausted anyways and blood loss was making me dizzy. His voice held pain though- and sadness, lots of that.

"I don't know what you're asking that for. As long as you're here with me, I could never hate you Fang. Just stay with me and help me get the flock to safety." I said shakily. He kissed me with more intensity, though I could feel him trying to un-strap the bomb. I tried to stop him, but even when he was about to faint from blood loss he was stronger than me. When he successfully un-strapped it, he pulled away.

"When I do this, don't hate me. I know you and I know you'll want to, but please don't. You have to forgive me." He murmured, jumping up into the air. I put on a fake pissed off face as he looked down at me, but I knew he could see through it. As soon as I saw him click the thing-a-ma-bob, I turned around and grabbed Angels' wrist, crying loudly.

The bomb went off, killing everything within a thousand mile radios. Though, thanks to Iggy and Gazzys' smarts, the bomb didn't kill avian humans within a two mile radios. I fell to my knees when every thing was done, crying hysterically. Angel told everyone what happened, making Iggy hold me as I cried, joined by Nudge and Gazzy. Angel was sitting in front of me, whispering.

"You will go to sleep." She said, barely speaking the words. I let out one loud sob before darkness filled my eyes.

'_I won't hate you.'_ My last thought before falling asleep.


	3. Read it not a chappy and will b deleting

Kk guys listen I no wat I sed but think about it- he's strapped to the bomb. With enough force to kill everything but avian humans in a thousand miles. He's gonna die no matter how good the bomb was designed. No offense or anything. I wud get confuzzled too. Thanks for the reviews!!! Always love them!!! And uh… hmm…yah he did technically die. Sorry \

Luv Izzy


End file.
